


Waiting for the Sunrise

by Bullseyegames



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Bomba wants to protect the Queen she loves, Demter wants her girlfriend to take a nap, F/F, Protective Bomba, Sleepy Cuddles, Thats about it honestly, but honestly this is mostly an excuse to have Demelurina cuddles, some angsty memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullseyegames/pseuds/Bullseyegames
Summary: Bombalurina wants to make sure that Demeter is safe. Demeter just wants her girlfriend to go to sleep.
Relationships: Bombalurina/Demeter (Cats)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Waiting for the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> First Ao3 one-shot aaaaaaah!!! This work is for the gift exchange organized by @mistoffeleez on tumblr. I got @eight-or-nine-clubs who requested Demelurina so here it is! Sorry if it's bad, this is my first time writing something for cats that's not RP or angsty head cannons. >_<
> 
> Also I realized this is a perfect post to kick off pride month so yeah! Hope you enjoy! :3

It was quiet within the confines of the yard, a cool breeze brushing over the large junk piles scattering a few loose sheets of torn paper. To the human eye the area would appear abandoned, a place for broken things and nothing more. To a feline’s eye however, the area was simply blanketed in slumber as the occupants dreamed within their dens. The only true signs of life were the lone protectors on their patrol, keeping watch for those who could not. It was a quiet night, and within this quiet night a golden queen stirred.

Demeter shifted as the cool breeze drifted through the den’s entrance, brushing through her golden fur and gently rousing her. She shifted beneath her blanket, rolling over to blindly paw at the occupant who shared her bed in order to cuddle close to a source of warmth. After a few moments of blindly squeezing pillows and cushions, she blinked her sleepy eyes open to find that she was currently the nest's only occupant. 

Demeter trilled quietly in confusion as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the space surrounding her. The den wasn't the largest in the yard, but it was more than enough for the two queens that lived there. The walls of the overturned sink were draped with assorted blankets and scarves that Demeter had found strewn about the yard. In one corner sat the large cushy nest that she layed in, and against the opposite corner was a small plastic hand mirror that Bomba used when grooming her fur. The main centerpiece of the room sat next to the entrance, a small flower pot with a lovely assortment of tulips blooming from it. It was there, leaning against the pot with her eyes shut, that she found Bombalurina.

Demeter stretched out her paws as she rolled over face to doorway, purring quietly as she called out for her companion, “Bomba… come back to bed it's too early to be awake… or is it too late..? Well, doesn't really matter I suppose...”.

She waited a moment, sighing quietly when she received no response from the sleeping queen, “Sunset? Booombyyy…”.

With a quiet grumble Demeter untangled herself from the mess of blankets, shivering slightly as the night air sent a chill up her spine. She padded over to her sleeping companion, pausing to admire how peaceful Bomba looked as she slept. A small smile cut through Demeter’s irritated face as she gently reached out to give the queen a gentle nudge.

Bombalurina’s eyes opened with a gasp, her body immediately tensing into a defensive position as she loudly hissed. Demeter flung herself back from the queen, adrenaline shooting through her as she stared up at her with wide confused eyes. 

After a few tense seconds Bomba’s vision began to clarify, the daze of sleep wearing off and allowing her to remember where she was. She glanced around the cozy den and felt instant relief to find everything was the way it had been when she dozed off. That is, until she noticed the golden queen pressed against the ground in front of her, eyes wide and paws shaking.

Bomba’s face fell as she quickly rushed over to the golden queen, wrapping her in a gentle embrace as apologies rushed out of her mouth, “oh sunrise I’m sorry! I just… I got a little startled. Shh… it’s alright, everything is alright.”.

She gently rocked Demeter as the queen took shaky breaths. Deme wasn’t always this easily frightened, to be honest neither was she but… time and experience had left its mark on both of them. Bomba shook her head to clear those thoughts, they weren't important. Right now the only thing that mattered was Demeter, Demeter was the only thing that mattered.

The moment Bombalurina wrapped her paws around Demeter, the tension in the Golden Queen’s body seemed to fade. She took shaky breathes as she pressed against the other queen, nuzzling her nose into the fiery red fur and appreciating the familiar scent. She shivered slightly as another cool breeze drifted in through the open door, she had almost forgotten why she had gotten out of bed in the first place, “Bomba? It’s cold what… what were you doing out of bed?”.

Bombalurina sighed heavily as she lifted up Demeter with a small huff, cradling the queen as she walked her back towards the nest. She playfully smirked at Demeter’s shocked expression, nuzzling her gently as she laid her back on the assorted cushions, “Nothing Deme just… just waiting for the sunrise.”.

Demeter looked up at Bomba with a disgruntled expression, while she understood the queen’s protectiveness she absolutely hated when she hid things from her. She pushed herself off the soft cushions to wrap her arms around the red queen’s shoulders, wrapping her legs around her waist to prevent her from moving. She purred quietly as she nuzzled her face into the soft red fur of Bomba’s neck, “Bomba we’ve talked about this, please don't hide things from me. I’m not made of glass sunset.”.

Bomba rolled her eyes but leaned her head against Demeter, melting at the golden queen’s gentle purr, “I… we’re coming up on the day we… the day we got away you know? I don’t know, I just… I suppose I’m worried something may happen. If he was bold enough to attack during the jellicle ball of all things… he could at any time. I can’t just sit back and hope one of the toms will protect you if he does.”.

Demeter tensed for a moment, her memory of that night slowly clawing its way into focus. Macavity taking Deuteronomy, returning in disguise, attempting to drag her away… it hadn't been a pleasant evening to say the least. She gently nuzzled against Bombalurina’s neck, purring quietly to comfort both herself and the guilty queen she clung to, “Bomba you need rest. If you stay vigilant at all hours of day and night when will you ever have peace? When will you ever be fully mine?”.

Bomba thought over the words for a moment before gently reaching up and placing her paws over Deme’s, interlocking with them as she gave them a gentle squeeze. They stayed like this for a moment, a moment of peace and devotion as they simply basked in each other's touch and warmth. Then, with a playful smirk on her face, Bomba let go causing Demeter to flop backwards onto the bed with a yelp. 

Demeter huffed from where she layed, gasping as Bomba pinned her paws to the bed with a loving smile on her face. Demeter felt the skin beneath her fur turn bright red as Bomba slowly leaned in towards her face. Demter closed her eyes, shivering as she felt Bomba’s warm breath on her face… only to freeze as she felt Bomba gently lick her nose. She blinked her eyes open in shock as the red queen smirked playfully, throwing a blanket over the golden queen’s body, “I’ll come and rest soon. I just want to wait for the sunrise Deme, then I’ll be all yours.”.

Carefully Bomba released the golden queen, gently tucking the blanket around her before pausing. She leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Deme’s lips, sweet and quick, before she turned to saunter back over to the doorway. Demeter stared after her, for a moment considering just going back to sleep. Then she noticed Bomba shivering from her perch, the cool night air seeping through her relatively thin fur. Demeter felt the small smile across her face as she, for the second time that night, untangled herself from the blankets.

Bomba stared out at the shadowy landscape beyond her and Deme’s den. Every shadow, ever creak, every gust of wind made her fur stand on end. She had to stay vigilant no matter what, Deme was more important than a little slee-

The thought was cut off as Bomba let out an undignified squeak, her vision suddenly obstructed by something soft and warm. Frantically pawing and pulling the object off her head revealed that someone had thrown a blanket over her, the someone in question quickly slipping under and pressing against her side. She watched as Demeter snuggled against her, purring deeply as she covered her and Deme with the large blanket, “Deme? What in Bast's name do you think you're doing?”.

Demeter purred happily as she laid her head against Bomba’s stomach, smiling up at the queen with a mischievous smirk in her eyes, “Same as you Bomby, waiting for the sunrise.”.

Bomba let out a quiet laugh as she ran her paw through Demeter’s head fur, smiling as the queen in question purred and pressed against her. The queen’s stayed like that for a few hours, eventually drifting off to sleep in each other's embrace. They stayed like that, curled up lovingly underneath the soft blanket, as the night drifted away and the first golden rays of morning peaked over the sunrise. The smell of tulips drifting through the early morning air as dawn chased away the shadows.

They would miss the sunrise that morning, but neither queen minded much.


End file.
